Twopartment
by chocoleitz
Summary: Kakashi and Tsunade had built an spsrtment. Read in to find out who the borders are! Lemons later!
1. the breakup

**The Twopartment**

**Chapter 1: The Break-Up**

The girls had just moved in to a new apartment. The apartment was owned by Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama. This apartment is composed of two apartments, so a lot of people call it, twopartment. Last summer, they were looking for an apartment to live in and luckily their friend, Shizune, told them about the apartment.

It was 4th of July when they moved in that apartment. It was also that day when Sakura broke up with Gaara.

She came home running in tears. She loved Gaara when they were in first year college. She thought that they would be a good couple until they had their own jobs but much to Sakura's surprise, it wasn't.

FLASHBACK

"_Gaara, that tickles!" a girl said._

"_Then I'll tickle you more!" the sand boy said._

_Sakura heard this and she was so furious. There were a lot of questions running in her head right now. Who the heel is the bitch that flings with her boyfriend? Why is her boyfriend with that bitch? Isn't she the only girl that he would only love? His one and only?_

_Sakura opened the door and saw Gaara's arms on Mei Li's waist. She didn't know what to say, what to feel. Was she going to shout? Was she going to curse them? Would she pity Gaara and listen to his explanation first? Would she pull Mei Li's hair and kick her ass?_

"_Sakura, I'm.. look.." Gaara said, finding it a hard time to articulate._

"_Please, don't explain to me anymore Gaara. I've had enough of this." She said and ran home._

END OF FLASHBACK

Don't Speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts…

"Sakura, stop thinking of Gaara. He's an idiot. He chose a stupid girl over you." Ino said as she patted Sakura on her back.

"Why does it have to be always like that? Am I not lucky in love?" her cherry-blossom friend asked her.

"Of course not! That sand idiot is just too stupid to notice how much you love him." Tenten said as she placed the groceries on the table.

'Maybe you and Gaara are not really meant for each other." Hinata said.

Tenten and Ino gave her a what-do-you-mean look.

"Analyze it Sakura. If you guys were meant for each other, fate will do everything to be together in each other's arms." The Hyuugga girl replied.

"She's right. I should not cry over Gaara anymore. I have to move on." Sakura said and stood.

"Well, let's prepare our dinner." Tenten told them.

The girls were busy preparing for dinner when they heard the phone rang. Ino answered it and she squealed.

"I bet it's Chouji." The rest of the girls said to each other.

The squeal turned into a series of curses which made the girls stop what they were doing.

"What do you mean Chouji? Could you explain it to me, you motherfucker!" (A/N: sorry for the words but I couldn't think of anything else) Ino shouted.

"What? Why…in..the hell..did..you..do..this to me? What in the fuck I have done to deserve this? Tell me, you son of a gun!" the blonde exclaimed with anger yet tears in her eyes.

Ino hanged the phone and cried with all her heart. The girls went near to her and asked her what happened.

"Chouji. Chouji just impregnated a girl. And he's… he's force to marry her…" Ino sobbed at her words.

"That guy! How did that happen? With him being fat and shit!" Hinata furiously said.

"He was invited to his cousin's party and met that bitch! That was the start of it." Ino cried again.

"That could be the reason why he seldom calls you than before." Tenten said.

Ino sobbed and her friends gave her a group hug. She was so glad that she had them. They were always there for each other, may it be for the good times or the bad times. If she were to point out the persons who really loves her, that would be Tenten, Hinata and Sakura.

Tenten's and Hinata's cellphones rang and both of them hurried to get them.

"No. Please… Tell me you're joking, Gai-sensei. Please…" Tenten said and burst into tears.

"No way! He wouldn't do that! That's not him!" Hinata voice raised as she was talking to Lee.

Sakura and Ino ran to them. Hinata insisted that they go to the Konoha's hospital. Tenten was too sad that she can't say anything.

"Well, then, we will go. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you." Ino said as they raced through the highway with her black Ferrari.

In a split of an hour, they were already in Konoha's hospital. Hinata and Tenten went to the ICU and Sakura and Ino followed them.

There they were. Shino was covered by bandages and a lot of machines are around him. Kiba, on the other hand, is still profusely bleeding.

Hinata rushed to Kiba's side and Kiba talked to her.

"Stop talking." Hinata's voice was trembling as blood flowed from Kiba's mouth.

"Hinata, (chokes blood) I love you."

"I love you too Kiba with all my heart. I shall love no other person because my heart belongs to you." Hinata said, with tears flowing in her eyes.

"Please, don't say that. (chokes blood) Remember what I told you about fate? (chokes blood) We were not meant for each other but fate has given me the chance to be with you. I'm so happy to be with you and I'm so glad to be loved by you. (chokes blood) I want you to love again. I know that a guy would love you greater than I did and will make you happy. Promise me that. (chokes blood)" Kiba said as blood flows from his mouth.

"No! I won't do that! I love you and I won't love anyone but you!" she persisted.

"Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, I entrust Hinata to you." Kiba said as he was gasping for breath.

"Kiba, no! Don't leave me! Fight with all your might! All our dreams, our wishes, we've got to make them true. I can't make it without you…" Hinata said and hugged him.

"Thanks.. for loving me Hinata. Please don't close your heart, I know there's someone else for you. (choke blood) I'll be watching you, and as you love someone, I'll be the happiest person there." Kiba said as he looked up and close his eyes, peacefully.

Hinata cried. She can't take it. Kiba was everything to her. She can't live without him. She doesn't know how to face the world without him.

She was about to scream when she heard Tenten on the other room scream.

"Shino, please, hold on. What about me? You won't leave me alone, right?" she said as the doctors try to revive him.

Sakura and Ino hugged Tenten so tight, preventing her from going near Shino.

"Ten…" it was the only word that can escape from their mouths.

"Why would Shino die? He's healthy, he's kind, he did nothing wrong!" Tenten blurted in the middle of her tears.

Tenten and Hinata were given tranquilizer to make them calm and thus, they were asleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino talked to Lee and Gai-sensei. They wanted to know who caused the accident and why did it happen. Lee explained that there was a drunk driver who hit Shino's car thus making him fall into coma. Kiba was on the passenger seat and a lot of glasses entered his stomach.

"Where's is that stupid driver?" Ino asked, mad at the guy.

"He's already in prison." Gai said.

"What would the punishment for him? He deserves to have the most painful torture because of what he did." Sakura muttered as she gritted her teeth.

"The council is still going to review his case. Don't worry justice will be given on the deaths of Shino and Kiba as soon as possible." Gai said.

Sakura and Ino looked at their friends. It was a really horrible day for all of them. Their boyfriends were gone in an instant. Those people who had promised them that they will love them forever and will make them happy, just stepped put in their lives so easily.

"Sakura, I don't know if I still believe in the word, strength." Ino said as she looked at the stars.

"Me neither Ino. A part of me wants to give up. Melt down easily and escape this horrible situation. But how? It's just a matter of strength and determination. But can we do that? Now that all of our hopes are gone?" Sakura said as she ran to her crying.

"We must be strong for ourselves, no matter how hard it will be. We still got each other, and I'm damned so happy about that, after all." Ino remarked and hugged back.


	2. noise

**The Twoapartment**

**Chapter 2: Noise**

"Five, six, seven, eight!" the great Uchiha said as he beat the drums.

They were Effervescence. The most famous band in Konoha University.

Sasuke was the drummer, Naruto was the bassist, Neji was the lead guitarist and Shikamaru was on piano and the vocalist. They formed the band three years ago, when they were still freshmen.

They just occupied the other side of the apartment two days before the girls moved in. The wall was the barrier between them and the girls' room. They didn't saw the girls though because they were out during the night while the girls are out during the day. They used the apartment to train in the upcoming battle of the bands.

The girls meanwhile, declared the day as the CONTEMPLATION DAY. They thought that it would be better to contemplate now about what happened the night before. And tomorrow, they will be ready to face the day with strength and hope.

Ino sat on the porch which was near the boys' room. She was crying her heart out because of Chouji but a loud voice interrupted her solitude from the world.

Shikamaru sang their first song:

**Some say now suffer all the children**

**And walk away a savior or a madman and polluted**

**From gutter institutions **

**Don't you breathe for me**

**Undeserving of your sympathy**

Ino went to their room and knocked their door. The boys, however couldn't hear her and Shikamaru screamed:

**Cause there is no way that I'm sorry for what I did**

"Hey, you bastards! Could you please lower the volume of your darn instruments?! You're disturbing you neighbors, know that?" she screamed.

Naruto thought he heard someone, so he said, "Hey guys, I think someone's screaming at the door."

Neji opened the door and saw nothing. "It's just your hallucinations of my cousin, you bastard!" he screamed from the door.

Sasuke and Shikamaru gave a death glare to Naruto.

"Swear guys, I really heard someone screaming!" he defensively said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said as Sasuke began to beat the drums again.

Little did the boys knew, that 'someone screaming' is so pissed off. She went back to their room and saw the girls with rage in their eyes.

"They are so insensitive. Those bastards will pay for their act." Sakura screamed because even they themselves can't hear their voices because of the noise that their neighbors are making.

"You girls know what I think?" Tenten said, with an evil grin on her face.

Hinata got her cd player and Sakura got her speakers. They turned it to the highest volume that it can reach. Tenten got her Ipod Video and Ino got the speakers of the computer and turned it to the loudest volume. They had the same song, it was Lose Yourself by Eminem.

**Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?**

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rap shit  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

Shikamaru was irritated with their neighbors' noise but they only turned their speakers again and he heard this:****

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

"You want noise? I'll give you NOISE!" Shikamaru said as he walked towards their room.

Shikamaru got his speakers and got their first tape. It was the tape that they sent to the battle of the bands which gave them an entry to the eliminations. The boys just looked at him because they don't want to talk to Shikamaru when he's mad. That's dangerous for them especially when their vocalist is fuming with rage.

The song goes:

**I KNOW A THING ABOUT CONTRITION **

**BECAUSE I GOT ENOUGH TO SPARE**

**AND I'LL BE GRANTING YOUR PERMISSION **

'**CAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GOT A PRAYER**

**WELL I SAID HEY HEY HALLELUYAH**

**I'M A COME ON SING THE PRAISE**

**SO LET THE SPIRIT COME ON THROUGH YA**

**WE'VE GOT INNOCENCE FOR DAYS**

**WELL I THINK I'M GONNA BURN IN HELL**

**EVERYBODY BURN THE HOUSE RIGHT DOWN**

**AND SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY**

**TELL ME I'M AN ANGEL**

**TAKE THIS TO MY GRAVE**

**TELL ME I'M A BAD MAN**

**KICK ME LIKE A STRAY **

**TELL ME I'M AN ANGEL**

**TAKE THIS TO MY GRAVE**

Ino got another song and she defied the boys' song:

**Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here **

**Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah **

**Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got **

**My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time **

**Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded **

**Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it **

**Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got **

**My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time **

**Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby   
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go **

**I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign   
Hit me baby one more time **

**My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time **

**I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign   
Hit me baby one more time **

The electricity suddenly went out and there was silence.

"What in the hell are you kids doing?!" Tsunade yelled at the rooms.

The girls and the boys went out of their rooms and gave death glares to each other.

"Hey, wait, stop looking at that way. Let's fix this." Kakashi said.

"They are the ones who started it! These insensitive bastards!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wait missy, don't you accuse us that! You are the ones who turned your speakers to the highest volume!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"She knocked at your door and you answered it haughtily!" Tenten yelled to the boys.

"What in the hell did we answer?" Neji bawled.

"Cause there is no way that I'm sorry for what I did, my dear cousin." Hinata yelled.

All of them stared at her. Right, they had the same eyes. But the boys never thought that they would see her right next to them.

"I told you that someone was knocking at our door. Maybe that was blonde." Naruto mumbled.

"But you should have just knocked again to approach us. Instead of turning your speakers into hell." Sasuke told the girls.

"So now, we're the one's who are wrong?! How dare you ravenhead!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey don't insult me you pinkhaired! If not for those speakers the elders won't be disturbed! It's your fault, not ours!" the ravenhead yelled.

"Right." The boys said in unison.

And there they were. Insulting each other, yelling and screaming as loud as they can.

"STOP IT!" Tsunade yelled.

They stopped and looked at her. Kakashi cleared his throat and talked again.

"I don't care who started it. I just want to finish it, okay? I don't want you guys to create this kind of noise again, understand?" he said sternly.


	3. makeup dinner 1

**The Twopartment**

**Chapter 3: Make-Up Dinner No. 1**

"I…hate…them!" the girls shouted as they went back inside their room.

"Who do you think they are? Even if they are the most famous band in our school, they're not the famous band in the world!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Ino muttered.

"Hey girlfriend, what are you saying?" Sakura said as he went beside her.

"Look, if not for me, we wouldn't be apprehended by Tsunade and we won't be in bad terms with the guys." The blonde replied.

"But they started it." Hinata said.

"Guess, Ino's right. Maybe, we should make up with the boys?" Tenten said.

"Alright." Hinata and Sakura said in unison.

Ino and the girls knocked at the boy's door.

Neji opened it and were shocked to see the girls. He was about to close it when Hinata spoke, "Neji-san, we're here to ask for an apology."

"Well, come in." he said.

The girls went in and sat on the couch. Neji called the boys from their rooms and they stood in front of them.

"We're very sorry too. It was our fault anyway." Sasuke said.

The rest of the boys stared at him. Never did the great Uchiha Sasuke have asked for an apology to anyone.

"What are you glaring at?" he asked, innocently.

"To make it up with you, can we invite you to a dinner tonight?" Naruto said, changing the topic.

"Sure. That would be great, Naruto." Hinata said.

"But, we don't know each other yet, except for Hinata and her cousin." Tenten said, stressing the word, cousin.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The ravenboy said as he gave his oh-so-famous-smirk.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The ramenboy said cheerfully.

"Hyugga Neji." He said as he smiled at the girls, especially at Tenten.

"Nara Shikamaru." He said as he got a grip of the microphone.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She stood and a smile shone on her face.

"Hyugga Hinata, here." She smiled naively.

"Ama Tenten." She said and gave a smile to the boys.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." She said and gazed at Shikamaru.

"So, we'll fetch you at six o'clock tonight?" the boys said in unison.

The girls nodded and went back to their apartment.

"Hey, I feel nervous." Shikamaru said to his friends as they were about to knock at the door.

"Who said you're the only one?" Naruto said as his hands were sweating.

"Just stay cool. They are Hinata's friends so just chill." Neji said as he gulped, at the thought of Tenten.

"Whatever Hyugga. Let's knock." Sasuke said as he knocked nervously.

Each of them was nervous because it's their first time to go out with girls. They were already in college but they didn't add dating to their to-do list. They were so excited that nervousness and anxiousness was beginning to creep to them.

Sakura opened the door and led the boys to the living room.

Sasuke can't help but to stare at Sakura. Her locks were playing with her back. She was wearing red backless chiffon dress with tulle overlay and has red satins stilettos.

Hinata went out of her room and she caught Naruto's eyes. Her hair was held down. She was wearing old rose sleeveless deep-V charmeuse dress with chiffon inserts and had her satin pink sandals on.

Tenten went downstairs and saw Neji staring at her. She had brown chiffon dress with floral details and had her satin mahogany-colored stilettos. Her hair wasn't in its usual style but it was still tied up but now, it emphasizes the pretty features on her face.

Ino came out of the bathroom and looked at Shikamaru, who was staring at her. She was wearing a purple silk dress with beaded waist and had a twig-gold finish cuff on her right arm. She had her black jersey stilettos on and her hair wasn't in a ponytail neither did she let it down.

"Shall we?" The boys asked, with their right arms, inviting the girls to join them.

Shikamaru and Ino rode in his green Lamborghini as Naruto led Hinata to his orange Ferrari. Neji led Tenten to his red BMW while Sasuke led Sakura to his black with blue stripes Mercedes Benz.

"Let's meet at Dad's Buffet." The girls told to one another before they rode with the boys.

"This place is really good! Do you guys, always go here?" Naruto asked as he ate his sashimi.

"When we had celebrations or occasions." Hinata said.

Just then, a group of waiters went to their table. They asked Sakura if she won't mind if they sing for her.

"I don't mind gentlemen." She politely said.

The waiters began to sing:

**It's been a long time since we saw each other**

**How I missed your lips, **

**Your tender kisses which were so sweet.**

**Please forgive me, my dear cherry.**

**I was lost, I was blinded.**

**Can you give me another chance?**

**I'll make it up to you, I promise.**

**If I could hold love again in my hand  
**

**To help you see and understand  
**

**The love I have shaped in a mold  
**

**Is again about to unfold  
**

**For you my queen it is like gold  
**

**True love is new love never old**

Everyone clapped at the waiters except for the group of Sasuke and Sakura's. Sasuke's group didn't clap because for they knew someone was up to Sakura. On the other hand, the girls didn't clap for they knew it was Gaara.

The waiters bowed and went back to their work. Sakura stood up and looked for Gaara.

"Excuse me guys, but I have to talk to someone for awhile." Sakura said as she got out of her seat.

"Okay." Each of them replied.

"Right, he's here." She mumbled to herself as Gaara comes near to her.

"Cherry, I knew it." The sandboy said.

"I told you, we're over." The cherry-blossom girl defiantly said.

"I'm sorry. I was just---" Gaara said as Sakura interrupted him.

"Enough. I've heard a lot of excuses and I'm sick of them." She said.

"I love you so much." He pleaded.

"Whatever." Sakura said as she went back to her seat, next to Sasuke's.

Unknown to Sakura, Gaara followed her to her table.

"So, you dumped me for a ravenhead boy?" he mocked.

Sasuke gave him a death glare that made Gaara tremble with fear.

"Leave me alone Gaara. I didn't dump you because of Sasuke. He should not be involved in our break-up. I broke up with you because you were such a playboy." Sakura said, as she looked at his eyes, with anger.

"If you come back to me, pleading and sobbing to be your boyfriend again, I won't listen to you and took pity on you. It's not my loss Sakura, it's yours." He said and left away.

"The sandboy is challenging you, ne?" Sasuke said as he took a sip of lemonade.

"I won't swallow my words. I promise, I'll never come back to that guy, never." Sakura said defiantly.

"I hope he leaves you for good, Sakura." Ino said.

"Hope so." She said.

Suddenly, the security guards went to Sasuke and whispered him something. Sasuke looked at the window and Shikamaru also looked in that direction. They were shocked to see a lot of fan girls at the window of the restaurant.

"Tenten, is this restaurant the main restaurant of Konoha University?" Neji asked, nervously.

"Yes. This is where the Culinary Arts and Hotel & Restaurant Management students practice their skills." She replied.

"Shit. We better ask for the fire exit of this restaurant." Shikamaru said as he pulled Ino.

"Sir, where is the fire exit?" Naruto asked as he held Hinata tight.

The guard pointed at the door to the right and the rest of the guys went there to exit. As they went there, the fan girls went inside the restaurant and followed them to the fire exit. Fortunately, the security guards were able to control them so the fan girls weren't able to follow them anymore.

Sasuke looked at his back and notice that there were no girls following them anymore.

"Guys, let's stop. Maybe we should just walk now because I think the guards have already controlled the situation." he said.

They were already in the parking lot. Each of them panting and full of sweat. Meanwhile, the girls couldn't speak. It's because the boys' grip on them were too tight, as if they won't really let them go.

Ino cleared her throat and raised her hand which is being held by Shikamaru.

"Sorry." He said as his face turned red as a beet.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." Hinata said as she removed her hand from Naruto's grip.

"What's wrong wit her?" Each of them asked silently and looked suspiciously at Naruto.

"What?! I didn't do something bad!" he defensively said.

I made the first 7 lines while the next 6 lines is a poem by Bogie. The title is Like Gold never Old. R&R!

---chocoleitz


	4. makeup 2x

**The Twopartment**

**Chapter 4: To Make-Up (2X)**

"Girl, anything wrong?" Tenten asked.

"I just didn't really enjoy this day." Hinata said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and I were having a good time when those bitch fan girls went on screaming." She said.

FLASHBACK

"_Know what Hinata, you look really gorgeous in that dress!" Naruto told her._

"_Thanks, Naruto-kun. You looked great too." She said._

"_Thanks. Wanna taste this sashimi? It tastes good you know." Naruto said as he attempts to feed her._

_Hinata munched on it and she offered Naruto a sushi. They were busy feeding each other when Gaara went to their table._

"_What in the hell is he doing here?" Hinata muttered._

"_Who is he, Hinata?" Naruto asked._

"_Sakura's ex-boyfriend. A playboy and a flirt. His name is Gaara." She said._

"_Oh. How long did they guys been together?" he asked again._

"_Almost two years and a half." She said._

"_Quite long ne?" he said._

"_But one dangerous act can end it all, no matter how long it is." She explained._

_Naruto choked and Hinata gave him water. She patted his back and after a few seconds, he was in good shape again. _

_Their friends didn't notice what happened for they were too busy listening to Sakura and Gaara._

"_Thanks Hinata. You saved my life." _

"_Don't eat too much." She giggled._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then I heard those stupid fan girls scream which forced the boys to end our date." Hinata said, and pouted.

The girls laughed as hard as they could because they never saw Hinata acting this way.

"But that was really irritating." Ino said as she sat on the couch and applied on lotion on her body.

"Those bitches…" Tenten said as she clutched her fists.

ON THE BOYS' APARTMENT

"Darn, I can't sleep!!!" Naruto said as he went out of his room.

"What's your problem, dobe?" Sasuke said as he slightly played with the drums.

"Our date. It wasn't suppose to be like this." He uttered.

"But we didn't expect this, right? If not for that sandboy bugging Sakura and if not for those fan girls, we could be happily sleeping tight right now." Sasuke said as he looked at his wristwatch. It was already 2 A.M.

"It has been 5 hours since we took the girls back to their apartment but I was still pissed off by what happened a few hours ago." Shikamaru said as he laid on the couch.

"That was our first date and it was ruined! Arggh!" Neji said as he drank a cup of cappuccino.

"I will make it up to Hinata even if I don't know the reason why she was mad at me." Naruto said.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Neji said as he gave him a death glare.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! We were really enjoying our date if not for those bitches!!!" Naruto said.

"Maybe the girls were pissed off with what happened. I know that they didn't expect that fan girls will follow us there." Sasuke said.

"Right. We should make-up it up to them, again." Shikamaru said.

"Again? Okay, what are we gonna do?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru got the paper on the couch and showed it to the guys. It was entitled: Make-Up (2x) Plan.

"Why was it two times?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, because we promised to make-up with them and this is the second time!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said.

'This is the outline." Shikamaru said as he gave the paper to them.

Make-Up (2x) Plan

Food

Appetizers

Fish and Bell Pepper Stew

Ebi Tempura Maki

Main Dishes

Veal Scallopini with Creamy Mushroom Sauce

Lemon Flounder with Garlicley Shrimp

Desserts

Canonigo with Paradise Liqueur Anglaise

Almond-Crusted Strawberry Pie

Drinks

Mango Coffee Romance

Margarita Mi Amor

Games

Truth or Dare

Newspaper Drive

Apple Eating

Save the Tomato

Performance

Gravity

B. Sleep

C. The Lover's Song

"What do you think?" the genius Nara asked.

"I hope this would work. Where will this take place?" Naruto asked.

"At our apartment of course! I don't want to be followed by the stupid fan girls again!" Sasuke screamed.

"Impressive. I'll take care of the Main Dish." The great Hyugga said.

"I'll prepare the desserts. Naruto will prepare the drinks and Uchiha, be the one to prepare the appetizers." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded, then spoke, "Who will ask the girls to go here?"

They looked at each other and sighed, "That's the hardest part of this plan."

"Maybe I can do it…" Neji muttered.

"Right! Hinata's your cousin! I know she won't be mad at you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course, I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO PISSED HER." Neji said to Naruto.

"Whatever!" Naruto said and started writing at another sheet of the paper.

"You better tell them that tomorrow morning. So that they'll be able to fit that into their schedule." Sasuke said.

"You're right. Let's sleep for it will be a long day tomorrow." Neji said and went to his room.

SATURDAY MORNING

"God, who in the hell is knocking this early morning?" Hinata said as she opened the door.

She was shocked to see Neji, who was already dressed in his usual attire.

"Neji, why did you knock at our door so early? Is anything wrong?" his cousin asked.

"Hinata-chan, we guys really want to make it up to you." Neji said.

"Come inside. It's still cold this time so your better get inside." Hinata said.

Neji went inside when the phone rang. Hinata excused herself as she answered the phone which was on the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tenten stepped out of the shower. She only had towel covered on her slim body. Neji saw this because he was sitting at the couch at the left which was facing the hallway towards the shower room.

Tenten didn't notice because she was busy singing.

It's me and you

now

i've been waiting,i think i gonna make that move

now

baby tell me how you like it

"I like it. So much." Neji said, as his nose bled.

U've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your calls

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout- what I wanna do wit you

I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know your the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too...Now it's Me & U

It's Me & U now (uh) I've been waiting (waitin)

Think I'm gonna make that move now

Baby Tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)

It's Me & U now

I've been waitin

Think I'm gonna make that move now

Baby tell me how you like it

I was waitin for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do if only you would let me

As long as your cool with it I'll treat ya right

Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they've been talkin 'bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good they wanna see if it's true

They know you r the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

And now it's Me & U

It's Me & U now (baby it's)

I've been waitin (Me & U)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (I'm thinkin 'bout making that move)

Baby tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it, uh huh, hey!)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move)

Baby tell me how you like it

Baby I'll love you all the way down (uh)

Get you right where you like it

I promise you'll like it (I swear)

Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret babe)

We'll keep it between Me & U

It's Me & U now (oh yeah, yeah)

I've been waitin

Think I'm gonna make that move now (move now)

Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)

It's Me & U now (yeah, yeah, uh)

I've been waitin

Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move now)

Baby tell me how you like it (uh huh)

It's Me & U now (me and u)

I've been waitin (its just me and u)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (its just us two)

Baby tell me if you like it (its just me and you now)

Tenten stopped singing and went to the living room. She was surprised to see Neji there, sitting at the couch.

"Oh my god, Neji, how long have you been sitting there?" she asked.

"About five minutes ago." Neji smirked.

Tenten blushed at his smirk and she realized that she was only covered by towel. She ran towards her room and Neji laughed at her embarrassment.

Hinata went out of the kitchen and saw Neji laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Hinata asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Hinata, I came here to invite you girls to a dinner tonight. It won't be on a restaurant because we don't want it again to happen." Neji said.

Hinata knew what he was saying so she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Neji. We'll be there at seven in the evening." She said.

"Thanks Hinata! By the way, you can wear anything comfortable!" he said as he rushed to their apartment.

Tenten stepped out of her room and she was blushing so hard. Hinata noticed it and she asked her friend.

"It was the most embarrassing moment of my life ever!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Explain to me what happened." The pretty Hyugga said.

Tenten told that and Hinata gave out a small laughter.

"Thanks for laughing at me, girl." Tenten said, sarcastically.

"Nope. I was laughing because you were singing that with only a towel wrapped in your body." Hinata said.

"What's so funny about that?" she asked.

"I was talking to Kiba's sister awhile ago and I saw Neji's nose bled. Know what, Ten, Neji is not easily seduced to other ladies. I think it's your magic." She winked and went to the shower.

"What did he say to you about tonight?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, tell to the girls that we'll have a dinner with them tonight." Hinata shouted and closed the shower door.

"Dinner again?" Tenten asked.

Sakura and Ino had just waked up and heard Tenten's questions.

"What do you mean, dinner again?" Sakura said.

"Neji came here and talked to Hinata. Hinata said that we will have a dinner with them tonight." Tenten said.

"And those horrid fan girls will interrupt us again. How can Hinata agree to that if she was the one who really got pissed off yesterday night?" Ino told them.

"Maybe because she couldn't say no to her cousin." Tenten said, blushing at the word, cousin.

"Why are you blushing, young lady?" Sakura asked her tomboy friend.

Tenten told them and both were giggling.

"Know what Ten, you might have killed him from nose bleeding!" Ino remarked.

"Whatever." Tenten said.

"It's not embarrassing though since your voice is quite good and your body is hell damn hot!" Sakura commented.

"We better get ready for summer training today." Hinata said as she stepped out of the shower room.

"Hey, Hinata tell us about that dinner! Why did you agree with the dinner tonight?" Ino asked.

"I think they really did not expect those things to happen. So it's better if we give them another chance." Hinata asked.

"Right. Anyways, let's prepare first for our training." Sakura said as she grabbed her things.


End file.
